


Do Me the Honor

by jay_of_the_beholder



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Apocalypse, Post-MAG160, Season 4 Spoilers, Snuggling, general softness, idk how to tag, soft, these boys deserve better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_of_the_beholder/pseuds/jay_of_the_beholder
Summary: “What?”“Jon,” Martin giggles, “have you just proposed to me?”Jon tilts his head. “I thought I already…” he stops when he realizes.He hadn’t proposed to Martin yet.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 23
Kudos: 332





	Do Me the Honor

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two, and I have a lot of feelings after the s5 trailer dropped so... this happened. This is my first fic on here, I'd love for some feedback!

Jon sighs as Martin cards a hand through his hair. The wind howls outside and the house groans and settles, but Jon could not be more content where he is; under a couple of blankets next to the love of his life.

Martin’s fingers dance across the base of his neck, messing with the strands there for a moment before moving back to the top of his head. He then combs the hair that has fallen in Jon’s face out of the way. Jon lets out a soft chuckle.

“What?” Martin cracks an eye and looks down at him, and Jon feels his breath being taken away once again.

His hair is a bit skewed from how he is laying on the pillow and, without his glasses, Jon can see Martin’s dark eyes dancing in the firelight behind him. He finds himself smiling, reaching a hand up to brush the small hairs that have begun to grow on Martin’s chin again.

“Jon,” Martin laughs, and it’s a wonderful sound. It makes Jon lose his breath all over again.

When _did he get so lucky?_

“What’s on your mind?” Martin’s hand slides from his hair to the side of his face, and Jon leans into it.

“Just thinking.”

“About?” Ever curious. Jon can sense a bit of worry as well, so he puts Martin’s mind at ease.

“Jonathan Blackwood.”

He smiles a bit more as Martin flushes, sputtering a bit.

“What?”

“I think when we get married,” Jon says lightly, moving his hand to tug at the collar of Martin’s shirt, “I want your last name.”

“When we get married?”

“Yes, yes when we get married Martin, keep up.”

Martin binks a few times, his mouth open a bit.

Jon tries not to lose his train of thought and continues. “I think ‘Jonathan Blackwood’ sounds better than ‘Martin Sims,’ what do you think?”

Martin sputters again, but after a moment responds, “I dunno, I quite like Martin Sims.”

Jon shakes his head scooting closer and planting a short kiss on Martin’s nose. “You would, wouldn’t you? Well, we shall have to compromise then.” He sighs and snuggles into Martin, but is surprised when he feels Martin laughing. He looks up to see the man is smiling at him, his face flushed.

“What?”

“Jon,” Martin giggles, “have you just proposed to me?”

Jon tilts his head. “I thought I already…” he stops when he realizes.

He _hadn’t_ proposed to Martin yet.

Jon swears, leaning over and digging in the side table. He groans when he feels the small box, still unopened, lying at the bottom.

Martin is still laughing as Jon plants his face into the pillow and holds up the box.

“Jon.”

He grumbles something unintelligible.

“Jon,” Martin hums. He feels the bed shift and Martin gently turns him onto his back, smiling down at him. “Did you forget to propose to me?”

Jon frowns, glaring at the box as if it had single-handedly ruined his whole plan.

Martin laughs and plants a kiss on his forehead, startling Jon out of his sulk. He moves away and Jon watches as he leans under the bed, then sits back up to face him.

He has a small box in his hands as well.

Jon scrambles to a sitting position, holding back laughter.

“I was hoping I’d get to before you did.”

“Martin you--”

Martin laughs. “Yeah.”

“I’ve ruined it.”

The other man leans forward, wrapping Jon in a tight hug. Jon feels a kiss being planted on his head.

“You didn’t ruin anything, love.”

Jon’s soft laugh is muffled in Martin’s shirt. They pull away and Jon watches Martin for a moment, then opens his box and pulls out the silver ring inside.

“Martin Blackwood--”

“Jon--”

“Hush! I’m trying to propose to you!”

Martin stifles a laugh but remains silent. Jon takes a breath.

“Martin Blackwood, you are the kindest, sweetest, and most trustworthy person I know. You are loyal and you stayed by me through the hardest times. I should have realized how stupidly in love with you I was from the start, but now is as good a time as any to tell you.” He takes Martin’s hand and holds it tightly. “Martin Blackwood, I love you so much. Would you do me the honor of being my husband?”

He looks back up from where his gaze had drifted to Martin’s hand to see that he has covered his mouth, tears welling in his eyes. Without warning, he surges forward and wraps Jon in another hug. Jon laughs, feeling tears in his own eyes as well. Still, he can’t help but ask.

“So, is that a yes?”

Martin leans back, cupping his face and chuckling. “Yes, Jon. A million times yes.”

Jon smiles widely. “Right, then.” He brings up Martin’s hand and slides the ring on the fourth finger, staring at it for a moment afterward.

“Jon, it’s okay.” A hand reaches up to wipe away the tears on his cheek, and it’s only then Jon realizes he’s crying.

He laughs, glancing up at Martin. “It’s fine. I’m fine.”

“Fine?”

Jon reaches up to wipe Martin’s own tears away. “More than fine.”

Martin nods once, holding up his own box. “My turn.”

Jon nods with a soft chuckle, settling back onto the bed.

Martin fiddles with the box for a moment, his fingers turning it gently. “Jon,” his voice cracks and he flushes but Jon quickly nods, urging him to continue.

“Jonathan Sims,” Martin smiles. “I have loved you for… well, a long time.” Jon chuckles a bit. “And you know that, but I don’t think I’ve told you why I fell in love with you.

“You were so closed off when we met, I don’t think we shared five words in those first couple weeks. But each time I saw you, you were focused, and you wanted to do your job well. More than that, when you thought no one could see, you helped people. I don’t know if you remember this but, about a month after you started working at the Institute, you helped one of the students find what she needed in the archive fairly quickly, and she was able to get to her class on time. I think that’s when I realized I liked you.” Martin waves his hand. “I could go on about all the times I fell in love with you all over again, but the point is...” he sets the box down and takes both of Jon’s hands in his own, and their eyes meet. “The point is that I have loved you, and will continue to love you for the rest of our lives. Whatever that may mean.” He reaches over and picks up the box again, flicking it open with his thumb. “So, Jonathan Sims, will you do _me_ the honor of being my husband?”

Jon smiles, tears welling up in his eyes again. “Of course I will, Martin.”

Martin smiles widely and slips the silver ring onto Jon’s hand, bringing it up to his lips briefly.

And then they kiss. For a long happy moment, the wind stops howling and the house stops creaking and the world is silent. Their love is the only thing that fills the small cottage, and their love is all that fills their minds.

They fall asleep shortly after, Jon’s head resting under Martin’s chin, their hands entwined and their silver rings reflecting the dying firelight.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gay for Martin Blackwood. This is all.


End file.
